


Too Damn Early

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Too Damn Early

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“It’s time to get up Barbara.”

“Gnyah.”

“I have no idea what language that is.”

“It’s my language, roughly translated it means go away, let me sleep, it’s too damn early.”

“It’s seven am.”

“Seven bloody am is too damn early. Why do you always wake me at seven am?”

“Always?”

“I specifically remember an occasion you dragged me out of bed at seven am when we were at Howenstow because you had a thought, and your thought was **so** important that not only did you wake me from my peaceful slumber, but you also deprived me of coffee.”

“The case with Lady Keech who wasn’t? You still hold that grudge?”

“You came between me and sleep, then came between me and coffee, so yes I still hold that grudge.”

“Is there any way I can make it up to you?”

“Yes, by letting me sleep.”

“Oh well, you sleep, and I’ll go and shower all by myself then.”

“Shower? You, naked and wet? Why didn’t you say that first off?”

Springing out of bed, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the en-suite.


End file.
